fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chloe Sakura
Chloe Sakura(くろい さくら Kuloi Sakura) was originally an Independent Mage who after having her village destroyed went on a journey to find those responsible and bring them in. After finding them and bringing them in to face what they did, Chloe decided to travel around to different regions in hopes of finding anyone from her old village. Her travels led her to Mochina Island, where she reunited with her best friend Ellena Hotaru and met her husband, Markus Hotaru. After spending some time with her guild and her children, Ellena decided to extend an offer to join the guild as the god-mother of her children, Itachi & Motoko Hotaru. Appearance Chloe is a beautiful young woman of adverage height and full figure. She has white hair with a bliue tint to it and blue eyes. She normally wears a military style cap with a small cross in the middle, she also wears an outfit that looks like a female officer's military uniform. After the time-skip and joining the Twilight Guild, she started wearing more comfortable clothes from time to time, some that often show off her body as a way to tease some of the men that she goes after with Ellena and also exposes her guild-mark that is on the side of her neck. It has also been seen that she has a tattoo in the middle of her chest, it being two arrows pointed to opposite directions, she explained that it symbolized that even if the two grow apart, she and Ellena would always be the best of friends no matter what. Personality Chloe is a fun friendly young woman and enjoys playing pranks and hanging out with friends and family. She however has a deadly temper when those she loves are threatened. She also loves cute things like puppies and babies and can easily be distracted by them. Despite her good-nature, there are times when Chloe can often be serious, those times are when someone in her guild is in danger, she does a mission, and when her god-children are in danger in anyway. History Equipment *'Bolshock' - Is Chloe's personal weapon and is in the form of a long Rapier that she is often seen carrying on her back. When she pulls it out, it is seen to be longer than her own body and sharper than most blades despite it's unique shape, able to slice through most things like if it was butter. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Master Swordsmanship - Chloe is an amazing swordswoman, she can use her sword in fast rapid slashes, parries and thrusts. Due to the length of her blade she has range equal to a spear meaning she can keep her opponants at a distance while cutting them to tiny pieces. She can also use it as a medium for her ice magic creating ice blades that cut through the ground or air hitting and freezing her targets. Great Magical Energy - Chloe boasts a great amount of magical power it is also quite dense when released it is easy to feel it's weight coming from her body. When released it appears as black ice growing and floating around her. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Despite prefering to use swords Chloe is actually a skilled martial artist, she uses a simple kickboxing style focusing on footwork with powerful punches and kicks. Like her swordplay Chloe can mix her ice magic around her fist and feet freezing the parts of her enemies she hits allowing for a finishing blow to be delivered easily. Enhanced Speed - Chloe is a fast woman able to move with great speed and agility allowing her greater use of her magic and fighting style. Ironically she's one of the slower members of the Twilight Phoenix guild being easily outdone by Markus, Ellena, Yoshi and Zero. But is still able to keep them in sight when pressed to do so. High Intellect - Chloe is a very smart young woman, having studied in history, military history, medicine and magic theory and history at several prestigous adacemies around Earth-Land during her travels. Impressive Strength -''' For a woman of her size and build Chloa is surprisingly strong when angered or pushed in life or death situations. Apparently she was held in prison for afew days for easily breaking a man's arm in 6 places due to unwanted advances that greatly angered her. Magical Abilities '''Sword Magic - Is a Holder Magic that allows the user to use different forms of spells that go along with their blade, it has also been seen that some users are able to manipulate and change the form of their sword. Ice Magic - Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to produce and manipulate ice into any shape and use it in different ways, for Chloe, she is often seen to use Ice-Magic to make hidden forms of weapons and decoys that she often uses in different situations. It has been seen that Chloe is able to perform the dreded Iced Shell spell, showing the testament of her power. Dark Écriture - Is a tricky Caster Magic that allows the user to craft and create different forms of runes, often placing them on anything that they focus on, and change them to fit the rules they write using their runes. Trivia Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Twilight Phoenix Guild Category:Twilight Phoenix Mage Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Sword mage Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Females Category:Holder-Mage